The Journey Home
by HushedxAngel
Summary: Melanie Beeby is suffering emotionally due to problems from her past. Edmund gets killed in the battle of the Telmarines. What will happen when the two cross paths in Heaven? EdmundxMel ship, movieverse Prince Caspian / post-Living The Dream plot.
1. Nightmares

A new story, yay! :D This one is going to be a cross between Narnia and Agent Angel. Okay, that's pretty flippin' obvious...  
Just a note on the first chapter. I hate first chapters, I really do! They always suck in my mind lol And I'm trying to bring in as much of Agent Angel as possible in the beginning, before Narnia makes an appearance. And another thing...this problem with Maia will be revealed later in the book. I have a good plot in my mind, but I have to develop it first. So yes, sorry this chapter is so sucky...hopefully the next will be better! :P

* * *

Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, as her legs seem to fly over the landscape. No, she wasn't running, she was actually starting to lift off from the ground.

Fluffy, white wings from her shoulder blades did beat the air with tremendous force. As she started soaring into the heavens, the dark sky crackled and thundered with lightning, the pelting rain turning into the colour of blood.

One such lightning bolt hit a tree, setting it on fire. As the flames reached higher into the sky, a cruel laugh sounded out from all areas, as if the Earth itself was trying to destroy the girl.

"What do you want from me?" she yelled into the sky, narrowly missing a bolt that would have scorched her wings.

"I want you, don't you understand?" the cruel-but-sweet voice giggled in a psychopathic way. "It's time for revenge, angel girl."

A face appeared in the clouds, a girl of about eighteen. She was just like the angel in many ways, much prettier, but certainly evil. With the smirk upon her lips, her eyes glittered as she sent a fireball barrelling towards the angel.

She tried to block using a shielding force field, but she couldn't. The fireball hit her, sending her crashing to the ground with a blood-curling scream. The feathers on her wings continued burning, falling onto the dirt in the form of ashes.

"No!" Melanie Beeby yelled, sitting up straight in her bed. Her chest heaved as she breathed hard, the cold sweat on her face plain to see. She looked at her alarm clock. 3:02. "Shit" she whispered, leaning back as she tried to steady her heartbeat. It was a dream. But she knew full well who infiltrated it.

"Boo?" a girl called out as she knocked on the door.

Mel smiled in relief, still shaking as she got out of bed and walked over to let her best friend in. Lola Sanchez was her soul mate - the two had met in Mel's first year at The Angel Academy, located in the outskirts of Heaven. As the seventeen year old in Hello Kitty pyjamas came into view, her soft smile turned into a grin. "Hi, Lollie."

"I heard you in your sleep. Having another nightmare again?" Lola asked sympathetically, closing the door as she instantly went over to the fridge in her best friends dorm. "Best cure, my-"

"Grandmother's world famous hot chocolate," the two said together, laughing. Mel sat down by her window, clutching a heart-shaped pillow close to her chest. Pulling up her knees to her chin, she sighed, staring out into the beautiful scenery before her.

"I've been here for four Heavenly years and it still feels like a dream. I feel like I'll wake up and be back in my home, bunking with Jade and beginning my average day in Park Hall. I know, you'll tell me that after all the missions I've done, I should stop feeling like this. And yes, I did for awhile! But Lollie..." Mel faded off, trying to find the words but failing.

Her eyes focused on the flashing lights coming from the Agency. Being in the centre of Heaven, it was the hub of the city, where all angels would go for official guardian angel work. The 'fireworks' were angelic souls, either going to or coming back from their missions on Earth. A spectacular sight that always seemed to make Mel feel better.

"You're right. I was going to say that," Lola agreed, adding her special 22nd century cocoa into the milk, and then putting the two mugs into the microwave. "You've got to believe in yourself. You were so happy, so the true Mel after the mission with Cody. So you had one little run-in with Maia since then, so what? You can't let her get to you like this! How many times have you had nightmares involving her?"

"More than you actually know," Mel muttered miserably. Maia was a dark seed from her past, that seemed to keep on coming back to haunt her. "And it wasn't just a 'run-in', you make it seem so pathetic. You know how much she hurt me. I was in the Sanctuary for months."

"You kicked her ass once before, Mel. Why not this time?" As the microwave beeped, Lola took out the mugs, and handed one to Mel. Both took a long sip of the luscious mixture of chocolate and milk.

"I don't know, Lola. That's the thing, I just. Don't. Know." Mel sighed, running her finger around the rim of the pink-coloured mug. "She got me where she knew I was flawed."

"She did that the first time, too," Lola said simply, taking another long drink of her hot chocolate and putting the mug on a table that was close to her. Silence seemed to reign after that, as the conversation faded off, Mel still staring moodily out of her window.

It hurt Lola to see her best friend like this. She wasn't playing down the situation, she knew full well that Maia and her buds were hell-bent on destroying Mel, and they came pretty close to it. But Mel was strong enough to defeat Maia in Egypt. Why not now?

"How's Reuben?" Mel asked, changing the subject to something lighter.

Lola giggled, pulling out her blue bejewelled phone. "He sent me a couple of pics yesterday. Him and Chase are having an awesome time. Shame they even needed to be sent on the mission, though. Sometimes you wonder about the human race."

As Mel went through the photos of the gorilla babies in the wildlife sanctuary, her nightmare was totally forgotten. She cooed over the teeny animals with nappies on, being bottle fed by the humans, and constantly boosted with angelic vibes to help them pull through. The first few months at the sanctuaries were the toughest for the infants, their foster parents having to be their closest relatives.

"Looks like he having a great time," Mel said, a bit wistfully. It had been a year since they broke up. They just didn't work as a couple, the Universe wanted them best friends and that was that. But she still loved the time they spent with each other, and she missed having his company, especially when she was going through a tough time and he was off saving the planet, one human (or animal) at a time.

"He also said in his last text, that all you just need to do is remember his lyrics, carita," Lola smiled softly, patting her soul mate on the leg.

Mel grinned, wiping a tear that fell off of her lashes. "You're not alone," she croaked, her throat tight with emotion. "How did he know?"

"Come on, Mel! He is your best friend and former lover, surely he would know how you're feeling when he's not around," Lola winked cheekily, causing Mel to laugh.

"Scratch the lover bit. We didn't actually end up having sex," Mel blushed. She was okay with losing her virginity, but Reubs was too nervous, and he also didn't want to hurt their relationship by sleeping with her. "Maybe it was a good decision, seeing as we broke up."

"Well, you know the story with Brice," Lola commented slyly.

"Lollie, I know the story. You lost it when you were fourteen," Mel giggled, collapsing into her best friends lap. "Next story I'll be hearing is that you and Brice are propositioning me for a threesome!"

"Now there's an idea..." Lola mused, a sneaky smile on her face.

Mel shrieked, grabbing her pillow and flinging it up at Lola's face. "Britney Spears, much?"

Lola's eyes went wide as a thought entered her brain. "Bring Reuben in, and we could definitely have four on the floor."

The two ended up in laughing fits, nearly rolling around on the bedroom floor. Gasping for breath, Mel tried to stop laughing, but that set them both off again.

It took them a few more minutes to calm down, but soon Mel had relaxed with her head in Lola's lap. Her soul mate decided it would be fun to braid one side of her hair, which helped sooth the troubled angel even further.

"I might go down to Angel Watch tomorrow. I need to get out of my dorm and DO something," Mel sighed, looking up into Lola's eyes. "I've been cooped up for ages. No Calls, no school missions that seem interesting to me..."

"Good idea. Mind if I come with? Brice said he's going to be doing something with his guy friends tomorrow. I didn't bother asking. It's probably a day full of wrestling, drinking beer, and talking about their penis sizes."

Once again, the two girlfriends ended up in giggle fits. "As I once read, it's not the size of the sword that counts, but how you use it," Mel winked.

Having some one-on-one time with Lola late at night was a good thing for Mel. Just being in the presence of her best friend helped boost up her angelic system, the place of her soul that meditation and connection with Helix couldn't help.

"Want me to bunk with you? You know, in case of another nightmare?" Lola said softly, stroking Mel's hair as if she was just a child.

Mel nodded silently, smiling gratefully and getting up from the floor. The two slipped into her bed, both managing to fit. Lola cuddled Mel close, kissing her on the head in the big sister kind of way.

"Sweet dreams. And I mean it," Lola whispered. Mel smiled, and relaxed in her best friends arms. She felt a lot more safer now that she was there.


	2. Angel Watch

Yay, a new chapter! XD Sorry it took so long for me to upload, I was quite busy this week with a lot of stuff. See what I mean? Curse of the First Chapter - this is definitely heaps better XD

* * *

As the sunlight filtered through her dorm window, Mel woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping, and students hurrying out into the hallway behind her door. She managed to sleep the rest of the night without any nightmares. Of course, having Lola by her side had helped calm her down.

Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she peered at her digital clock. Well, that really woke her up.

"Lola!" she shrieked, jumping out of bed so fast that she nearly slipped and fell. "We have to get ready! We have classes in, like, an hour!"

Her best friend opened her eyes wide. Lola quickly untangled herself from the pink cover, and joined Mel, who was standing in front of her closet. "Mind if I borrow one of your outfits? I'm not too thrilled about trying to get to my room in my jammies."

"It's cool," Mel smiled. Because the two were so alike, their fashion sense was pretty identical. Both loved looking cool, hip, and definitely hot. The only difference was Lola's clothes had a 22nd century vibe to it, a futuristic style Mel had obviously never seen on Earth before.

The two girls managed to get showered, dressed and made up in the limited time they had. By the time they were rushing down to the beach to have their classes with Mr. Allbright, it was down to the few final minutes before school officially began.

Being in The Angel Academy meant a few differences to their education. Of course the teenagers still continued on with the lessons they had on Earth, because the Council angels thought that it would help them to adjust to their new surroundings, plus it was essential knowledge. But in Heaven, there were extra classes that were never taught on Earth.

"So sorry we're late," the two girls said breathlessly as they slowed down from their run.

Mr. Allbright turned to them, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "It's okay girls, you're only a minute or so late. Although I shall stress that sleeping in isn't the wisest move, is it?"

Mel blushed. _I keep on forgetting the teachers here can read my thoughts!_ she mused inside her head. Omniscience was a power the archangels only had, but that didn't stop other adult angels from knowing your innermost thoughts and feelings.

Mel and Lola found two hammocks side by side, and sat down on them. In their denim shorts, breezy floral print cami's that showed off a lot of cleavage, and jelly flip flops, the two definitely looked like summer-obsessed teen angels.

As they put themselves into a v. serene meditation pose, they both connected to the Link - a Heavenly power source that links all the angels together, making each of them the best they could be in both spirit and energy.

Mel breathed slowly, feeling that hot potato sensation near her heart, as she connected to her inner angel. Helix was the source of her angelic power - if she was flying solo with no inner angel, she had no defence mechanisms against the Powers of Darkness.

The lesson began, the sound of the lapping waves in the background. It was a peaceful and relaxing way of doing school - it helped the angels concentrate better.

* * *

"Reuben, you asshole! Why didn't you wait up for us?" Lola called out to the teenager who was putting a katana sword back into its scabbard.

Reuben Bird was an exceptional student at martial arts, considered one of the best in the school. But being a pure angel, other concepts to do with Earth - such as time, and war - heavily confused him.

Turning around with a blank look on his face, he registered his two best friends, his lips turning up into a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to get some early practice in," he explained, putting the scabbard in the sword rack. "We've got our belt test coming up soon, and I want to show them I am good enough for my black belt."

"Shock! Horror! Reuben Bird doesn't _already_ have his black belt?" Mel teased, clicking her fingers. In a river of angelic sparkles, her stylish beach-goers outfit had been replaced with a plain martial arts uniform.

"Mel! You're not supposed to use your powers for frivolous activities," Lola admonished, imitating one of the teachers at the Academy.

Mel poked her tongue out, and started stretching her arms and legs. "I couldn't be bothered going into the changing rooms. And plus, who really wants to put this shit on? I'd much prefer bouncing around the dojo in some cute, sporty hot pants."

"And a cheerleading sports bra that shows every inch of your cleavage?" Lola grinned, slapping Mel on the ass as she walked past her.

Mel shrieked, giggling as she swatted her best friend. "Of course! It's a girls best asset, as we all know."

By this stage, Reuben was heavily interested in a pair of nunchucks, a deep blush on his cheeks. Girl talk in the middle of the dojo was not one of his favourite past-times.

"Aww, Sweetpea, did we freak you out with all the talk of boobs and ass?" Lola grinned, grabbing him into a tight Lola Sanchez style hug. "We're sorry. Talk about penises all you want as revenge."

"Lola!" Reuben and Mel shrieked, both using a martial arts tackle to bring her down to the floor. The three best friends sat in a heap, laughing and rolling around like teenagers on sugar, until the instructor materialised in the room. They sobered up the moment they saw him.

It was a very simple beginning. More meditation and connecting to the Link. But it wasn't that easy for Melanie.

Her body stiffened while she was meditating, her eyes shutting even tighter than before. Her meditation chant stopped. Her mind and soul seemed to quiet, even though she was panicking if this was an unusual approach to The Call.

But it wasn't. She didn't see anything in the vision. It was blank. But in the distance, the beautiful humming sound that she called her cosmic lullaby was still throbbing endlessly. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace , as if a wave gently washing over her but not pulling her in with the tide.

It felt like...

"Melanie-San," the instructors voice made her snap back into reality, like a rubber band being released from its pull. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's all good," Mel replied a bit dazedly, looking at the anxious faces of all the students. "I didn't get The Call, if anybody was wondering!"

_So what did you get?_ Lola asked her telepathically. Mel bit her lip as she tried to keep her minds voice quiet, just in case the teacher decided to use a bit of telekinesis of his own.

_It was totally weird! There was nothing I could see. Absolutely blank. I could hear that cosmic music, and I swear on my undead life, I had that same feeling like whatever I was seeing was going to-_

"Melanie-San!" the instructor called out sharply. Sheepishly, the two girls returned back to the lesson.

* * *

The angel girl took in a breath, and stepped through the revolving doors of the Agency. The moment she was inside, her senses seemed to be magnified, due to the high voltage of angelic energy inside the building.

Walking across the marble lobby and trying _not_ to be heard so much, she shyly flashed her ID at the receptionists, who nodded and allowed her to go into the lifts.

Her head felt dizzy as it whisked her quickly to the top of the building, but she stepped out, unharmed. It had been awhile since she had been in the Angel Watch HQ. She was finally coming out of the shell she put herself in.

The Angel Watch centre was an open plan area filled with many work stations. A gentle murmuring sound could be heard, like a tide rushing in and out. It was human thoughts.

"Ah, Melanie! We haven't seen you around here since..." one of the main tech guys started to say, but faded off when he realised she looked highly uncomfortable. He handed her a list, mouthing 'sorry'.

She silently nodded, a tiny smile on her face to show she was okay. "Have I got my family today?" she joked. It was a running gag dating back to when she was a new angel trainee, that she would hide out in Angel Watch to ditch her problems, hoping that she would come up one day with the code for the Beeby's, Park Hall, London, England.

"I guess you should just wait and see," the tech guy winked, ushering her to one of the computers that was free.

She sat down on the swivel chair, letting out a long breath. It brought back so many memories being here. Smiling to herself, she remembered the day Lola and Reuben broke in, smuggling Chinese food into the centre. It wasn't long after that Michael came in and required them for a mission in Elizabethan London.

She keyed in the first code, and a young child of four was sitting in the hospital, unconscious and on a ventilator. Tapping into the mothers thoughts, she realised the kid had been hit by a car when he ran out onto the street to get his ball back.

Closing her eyes, Mel connected to the Link, fizzing with angelic energy. Holding her palms up, she directed the soothing vibes towards the screen. Lovely celestial blue in colour, the healing powers would help the child fight back against the injuries.

The tiny boy moved a finger, and the mother let out a sob of happiness. _Thank you to whoever is listening_ her thoughts beamed into Mel's head.

_You're welcome, sweetie_ Mel smiled, wiping a tear from her eyes. He wasn't fully conscious, but her vibes were definitely helping.

Soon she was whizzing through the list, which ranged from elderly people who needed help as their loved one passed, or young babies who needed adjustment to the outside world.

When she put in the last code, Mel was puzzled. The screen was blank.

"Um, can someone just help me for a second?" Mel called out. The tech guy who she was talking to walked towards her, peering over her shoulder.

"Hmm, how did that happen?" he muttered, grabbing a swivel chair from the next station and sitting on it next to Mel. He looked at her, questioningly. "You did put the code in, right?"

"Yes. I checked it three times, it's the right one." As he messed around with a few computer inputs, Mel decided to check him out. _Ooh la la, he is incredibly sublime...look at that body, he is FIT!_

"I think you have to go through one of the other broadcasting waves to connect to this one, for some reason the computer just can't pick it up," he said, turning to look at Mel.

She snapped her head back, blushing as she hoped to the Universe he didn't see her eyeing up his figure. "Okay, and how do I do that?"

"Click on this arrow, and scroll through the ports. If you can send vibes through it, then it's open, and you might just be in luck." He grinned at her, his eyes going to a certain part of Mel's figure. Pulling out a piece of paper, he left it on the desk. "My name's Matt, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Matt," Mel blushed. He left her as another person called for assistance, Mel letting out a breath as she picked up the folded piece of paper, noticing his number was slowly engraving itself on it.

Trying to stop herself from smiling, she began her search for available ports. As each one flitted across the screen, she sent a little river of vibes from her fingertips, each time being blocked as the computer flashed 'unavailable'.

On her fifteenth try, she was successfully able to access one of the ports. But what flashed up wasn't what Mel expected.

It was a gorgeous place, like what people had always said the Garden of Eden looked like. Trees, flowers, everything was blooming with the colours of the rainbow. Was this Earth in the ancient times?

It was then that she noticed two armies either side of the land. And what she registered nearly made her jaw drop.

One side was human. She could definitely guess that. Black vibes seem to reek from all of them, indicating they were pretty much taken over by the Powers of Darkness. The other was full of creatures she had never seen before.

"Holy crap," Mel murmured, picking out the fauns, centaurs, dwarfs, gryphons. _I thought these animals were either gods or the forms the demons took on?_

They all seemed to cheer as two teenage boys came out from a type of crypt, dressed in red and gold armour with a lion on their chest. They looked serious, as if they were about to go to war.

A man who looked like an evil dictator approached them in the middle of the small battleground. No vibes of lightness came from him. They were as black as an onyx night.

Mel guessed straight away what was going to happen. As the light-haired teenager took a sword out of the scabbard that the other one held for him, the crowd of mythological creatures cheered. The two were going to fight.

She knew what side had to win. The boy had an aura of deep red, he was a strong leader who fought for good. Mel beamed as much vibes as she could until her body started to feel weak.

Suddenly, the computer screen crackled with static, and the feed was lost.

"What happened?" Mel exclaimed, panicking as she tried to get the computer to work again. But no matter what she clicked or what other ports she searched for, she couldn't get it back.

Something was definitely up - but Mel had no idea what.


	3. Life and Death

Okay, this one is a lot shorter than before, but I'm trying to keep the drama there without giving too much away XD About 70% of the Narnia references is the script of Prince Caspian nearing the end, basically beginning where Mel's Angel Watch left off XD  
BTW, sorry if I didn't get the Narnian characters right...first time I ever did a fanficcy type thing of them, so...yeah, working out the kinks XD  
So yes, I wrote this in limited time and I'm typing THIS note in limited time, and I must hurry so...enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, Mel was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep once again, but for different reasons other than nightmares. This was to do with her odd vision.

The feelings were back, and they were getting worse.

Gasping for breath, Mel turned over to her bedside cabinet, and grabbed her iPhone. Speed dialling Lola, who had gone to the Babylon without her, she prayed that she would answer her phone.

"Boo?" Lola yelled once she put the phone to her ear.

"Lola, I seriously need your help," Mel said loudly, gasping for breath. "It's not in my head this time. Something is seriously up."

"Hold on, let me go out to the gardens, I can barely hear a thing," Lola replied, the thumping trance music in the background making it hard to hear for both of them. In a few minutes, the sounds died down to just the chatter of angels who had decided to ditch the nightclub for the beauty of the outdoors. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"I can't breathe. I seriously can't. The feelings back, and I can't fight it," Mel said slowly, trying to take in as much air as possible. Her heart was beating what felt like a million times a minute. "It's nothing to do with my nightmares, I SWEAR."

"I'll be right over," Lola said quickly, hanging up. Even though it was breaking a few rules, she decided to take the quick method and teleport herself into Mel's bedroom. In a shimmer of a sparkles, there she was, holding a drinking bottle full of water.

"What's happening to me?" Mel asked miserably, nearly collapsing on the ground as she staggered out of her bed.

"Drink," Lola commanded, handing her the bottle.

Mel undid the cap and took a long sip, her face still deathly white. When she finished, she coughed a few times, before sitting on the ground. Standing up was making her feel dizzy.

"I kind of have a theory as to what is going on," Lola mused slowly. "I read about it in one of the library books. Shortness of breath, nausea, the feeling of utter peace but pure evil at the same time-"

"Yes! I feel that too!" Mel exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "So what's going on?"

"You're soul, for some unknown reason, has connected to a person. And they are dying right this minute."

"Lola! You know Cosmic Time is outside of Human Time. Of course it would be happening right this minute. Everything is." Mel felt like she was about to faint, so she crawled back into her bed, shivering.

"I know that, I have gone to angel school you know," Lola laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Mel's leg. "You just have to ride it out. If that person is good, you'll be meeting them soon. If that person is bad, well...you know where they'll be going."

"And they'll meet Maia instead," Mel whispered, shutting her eyes. She was starting to get terrible pains in her stomach. And it really hurt. "Whoever it is, I hope they die really fast, I can't take this anymore!"

* * *

"Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all," Miraz whispered hoarsely, before bowing his head to the one who was going to take his life.

Caspian was just about to stab him, when he changed his mind. He yelled, stabbing the ground instead. "Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

As he walked away from the ending battle, the Narnians cheered. Everything was perfect now. The Telmarine's had been defeated, and they had regained the land they had lost. It was time to celebrate!

Sopesian approached Miraz, helping him off the ground. "My king," he greeted him.

"I will deal with you when this is over," Miraz growled, obviously disgruntled about the loss in battle.

"It is over," Sopesian whispers in ear, using one of Susan's arrows to stab Miraz in the back.

Time seem to go in slow motion. Miraz gasped and fell over, the arrow sticking out of him in an odd angle.

Sopesian let him be, taking his king's sword as his own. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!"

And with that, the Telmarine's got into action. A few decided to charge at the high king and kill him, but Peter was stronger and faster, and managed to overpower them.

With Glozelle at the head of the army, he commanded the calvary to charge, Caspian riding down into the How to the hidden Narnian army that waited.

As if Caspian, Peter and Susan were working as one, they had each of their divisions at their every word. And in a perfect ballet of war, they timed the sequence perfectly, the ground collapsing underneath the Telmarine's, their horses falling.

"Fire!" Susan yelled to her army, and the arrows sailed into the sky, hitting the Telmarine's perfectly, taking down many numbers.

In a split second decision, they decided to retreat back to the How, but the Telmarine's cut off their chance. They started to surround them.

Edmund silently looked at Peter, and drew his sword. It was then that they decided to go all out, and finish the battle with combat.

They ran into the battlefield, the three Pevensie children and the Telmarine prince joining the other Narnian's in the bloodbath.

Edmund fought for all he was worth. He had certainly learned to fight a lot better than before, during the battle between the Narnian's and Jadis, the White Witch.

"Edmund! Look out!" Susan screamed from behind him, Edmund turning in surprise at the sound of her voice.

What happened would changed his life forever.

The Telmarine soldier took his opportunity when Edmund was distracted. In an unearthly war-cry that would send chills down an angels spine, he stabbed the Pevensie boy in the sternum, the sword going straight through to the other end.

"_Edmund!_" Peter yelled, his face horror-stricken. Memories of their first battle in Narnia flashed through his brain. It couldn't be happening. Not again. He found Caspian, who was calling orders to the other warriors. "Keep them in line! My brother is hurt."

"I shall do my best," Caspian nodded, continuing on with his duties as now chief in command.

Susan and Peter rushed over to Edmund, who was slowly sinking to the ground, staring at the knife in his body.

"I-" he tried to speak, blood seeping over his tongue. The taste was intoxicating. It was the taste of death.

"Oh Edmund, don't speak. Don't even try," Susan wept, noticing the pool of blood that was coating the grass. "Please, just hang on, Lucy will come soon with the potion!"

"He doesn't have time, don't you understand?" Peter yelled at his sister, kneeling down beside her. Their faces were tear-stained as they watched their brother slowly succumb to his injury. "Edmund. I-I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you. I'm so, so sorry."

Edmund stared up into the faces of his siblings. A feeling was washing over him. It felt so lovely. As a tear slowly fell down the side of his face, he noticed something appearing behind everyone. Lovely opaque figures, rippling in rhythm with this throbbing hum that seemed to pull him closer to them.

"I-I love you. D-don't you ever f-forget that," he stuttered through the blood in his mouth.

He gasped as the creatures seem to take on a form. They weren't something out of mythology. They shone with white light, their large wings unfolding from behind their backs.

"Edmund? What do you see?" Susan asked, trying to control her emotions, but failing.

"Angels," he managed to whisper, turning his gaze back onto Peter and Susan. "I love you."

"Edmund, no," Peter cried, shaking his brother's shoulders as his eyelids slowly dropped. He was fading fast. "_NO!_"

The last thing Edmund saw was Susan and Peter sobbing, and the angels coming so close that he could feel their white robes brushing against his face.

And then it all went black.

* * *

The soaked Telmarine soldiers handed their weapons to Trumpkin, who was counting heads and swords, making sure nobody got past him.

Lucy stood beside Aslan, still amazed by what she saw. It wasn't every day that the water turned into a river-god and drowned nearly the entire armies, engulfing Sopesian completely.

It was supposed to be a heroic moment as Caspian, Susan and Peter approached Aslan. But as they bowed to the King of the Beasts, their shoulders were shaking as they cried. One king was not with them.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia," Aslan said, and the Pevensie children did. Caspian stayed kneeled. "All of you."

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian replied. He was surprised that Aslan was giving him such an honour.

"It's for that very reason I know that you are." Aslan turned his gaze onto Susan and Peter, who were trying to remain composed, the tears still welling in their red eyes. "And what is it that troubles you, dear ones?"

Susan closed her eyes, devastated that she had to say this in front of her younger sister. "Edmund. He's dead."

Aslan, like Susan, dropped his gaze in dismay. He already knew this news, but it still saddened his heart that one of his fine warriors, and a king of Narnia, had passed away.

Lucy was stunned. Her heart stopped, the sentence replaying in her mind over and over. Her face went pale as she turned to look at Aslan, and then back at her siblings. "Is this true?"

The three nodded, even Caspian having to wipe a few tears from his eyes. Even though he had not known Edmund for as long as Lucy had, he still felt a special closeness to all the Pevensie kids.

"No, no, you're wrong, you have to be wrong!" Lucy sobbed, her legs giving way underneath her. She gripped onto Aslan's mane, sobbing against him as if her life depended on it.

Aslan, of course, had no problem. He was sharing the grief with his closest friend.

"Is there any way my potion could help?" she said through her tears.

The three looked at Aslan expectantly, who closed his eyes briefly, letting out a breath. Moving away from Lucy so he could face her, he held her gaze as he told her the news.

"Edmund has passed, and although the potion can heal nearly any injuries, it cannot heal the death of your brother. It was his destiny to die today, but do not worry my dear ones," he added quickly as they all started crying again. "He has gone to a place where he will be safe for the rest of eternity."

"He saw angels before he died," Peter murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "Has he...gone to Heaven?"

Aslan nodded silently, the gaze of the four on him. "For the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve that have chosen the right path, a city awaits them. Edmund Pevensie showed bravery, courage, love and strength, defeating all odds as a young boy and becoming a fine warrior. That has earned him a place as one of the humans that he saw."

"He's an angel?" Lucy asked, confused at the cryptic message of her master.

Aslan nodded slowly, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "He is at peace."

And at that final sentence from the Great Lion himself, they all raised their heads towards the sky, Caspian and Peter drawing their swords, holding them high in a salute to the fallen warrior.


	4. Death and Life

Okay, this chapter is kind of a bit...choppy, because it's both Mel's and Edmund's life in Heaven at the same time, so it ended up pretty weird lol And note - the 'flash step' was something my BFF made up awhile ago at the beginning of our AA rpg, so I decided to use it in here as one of the teaching mechanisms :)

* * *

Time.

It didn't exist anymore. It was as if the whole of the Universe had halted, the dimension between Heaven and Earth being the only thing that felt real. It could be forever - he could stay there for eternity and nothing would happen, he would just be floating in the black void and nothing could harm him again.

It was these moments that were screwing with Edmund's brain. Indeed, he was in that space that was between Cosmic and Human time. Death and life were no longer separate, right then, it felt like they had become one.

There was nothing around him. No pretty celestial bodies, no swirling vortex of cloudy matter, no man in white robes to review his life and see if he was worthy of going to the happiest place that existed. It was just an expanse of nothing.

Edmund opened his eyes dazedly, trying to see anything. Was there anything out there?

No, but he could hear something. A very faint whisper of music. It wasn't normal music, the closer it got the more it started to permeate his entire being. It throbbed like a heartbeat, but still felt as soft as the waves in Narnia, the first thing he had felt on his second journey there. That was before he had seen the ruins of Cair Paravel.

But did Narnia exist? Was that all part of his imagination? Of course it existed, he was just there, on the battlefield. But where had it gone, had the entire Universe been obliterated somehow?

All these questions ran through his mind, but none of them seem to make sense as his thoughts overlapped. It felt ripply, his consciousness was fading slowly.

The celestial music was louder now, it was starting to fill up his body with the energy it emitted. And like a soft breeze against his bodice, his surroundings changed, and the void slowly melted away to reveal the bright colours of a place he had never seen before.

* * *

Mel let out a breath as her eyes opened. Again, it was morning. The déjà vu of Heaven. Sure, lots of things changed here, never was a day the same. But it felt good to know that something was in order, the same rise and fall of the moon and sun, one day flowing into the next, just like on Earth. It was one of the first things that helped her adjust when she was thirteen and a new angel - it still felt like her old home, but more vibey and happy.

It was then that she realised she felt relaxed. Happy, almost. Whatever was happening last night had obviously stopped.

"Lollie, it's over," Mel whispered into her ear, shaking her. Unlike the previous event in which Lola had stayed in her dorm the entire night, both had fallen asleep on the ground, too exhausted to even climb up into the bed. It was a harrowing night that took a lot of energy out of both of them.

"Thank the Universe. If I had to get one more heat pack for your sudden hypothermia, I would've screamed," Lola groaned as she sat up, groggily. "God, I actually need more than an hour of sleep. My brain is melting."

"You're angel batteries are drained," Mel giggled, handing her best friend an extra pillow, "not your brain. Hey, I can ask Mr. Allbright if you can miss out on a few lessons to catch up on a bit of sleep. I'm sure he'll understand if I tell him what went on."

Lola yawned, flopping back down onto the ground. "Can you do that for me? I need to recharge."

"Connect to the Link after your sleep-in, I guarantee you it will help," Mel said as she got up from the floor.

Lola just simply grumbled, burying her face deeper into her pillow, swatting at her best friend as she stepped over her.

Earth angels needed sleep at least once every five days, because their angelic souls worked differently to pure angels, those who never got the chance to incarnate on Earth. Pure angels could go without sleep forever, unless they weren't in perfect condition.

As Mel turned on the shower, she relaxed as the hot water pelted on her back, massaging and caressing her body. There was nothing like a steaming shower, no other better way to start a morning.

* * *

It all came back to him the moment he stared at the gates. They were large and very different, but still what Susan would've called very stylish. And in big letters that even Reepicheep couldn't miss, there was a sign that read 'The Angel Academy'.

But the memories were still there. Every time Edmund looked around at the other students, they somehow morphed into one of the Telmarine warriors. No, not any of them. The one who had killed him.

Shaking his head, he tried to steady himself, leaning up against the gates. He didn't _have_ to go in, he could stay out there all day. He was dead. It didn't matter.

"Hi there," a bubbly girl called out from the left of him.

Edmund turned his gaze to her, surprised someone was actually talking to him. She was quite pretty too, with golden red hair and a soft face. "Hi," he replied, slowly. Could he trust anybody here?

"You obviously must be new here. I'm amazed though, the Agency always seems to be able to mess with time and have students arrive at the beginning of term," she babbled. Blushing, she held out her hand. "Amber Overwood."

"Edmund Pevensie," he introduced himself, taking her hand and shaking it twice. He was trying to be the 'cool' guy, the one who didn't really care what was going on. He just wanted to be back in Narnia. He missed his family. He missed Aslan.

"You really should actually go in, you know. I think we should go see Michael and explain the situation, he'll be wondering about a few things. Wait a moment. He wouldn't, he's an archangel, silly me," Amber laughed. She reminded Edmund of a young Lucy if she had too much sugar before bed time.

"Archangel?" Edmund asked, doing a double take. "So I...did make it to Heaven?"

"Of course! Oh Edmund, you're going to have such the best time here!" Amber gushed. If the other students she studied with had been around, they would be rolling their eyes. She had said the same thing to nearly every one of them. Without his permission, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the gates.

* * *

"The whole objective of this exercise is to be able to move so rapidly you seem to be in two places at once, without actually tripping and skinning your knees," Mr. Allbright laughed, an area of his special beach side courtyard cleared to allow the students enough room. "It is actually a power manipulation technique we usually teach students in their third year, but the Academy Council told me to hold off with this class."

"Why, because we are dumb?" one of the students joked, causing the others to giggle.

Mr. Allbright winked. "No. I don't know myself, but now I am getting the chance to teach you, and I hope you will _listen_"-he pointedly stared at two students who were chatting-"and learn correctly. As I said, it is pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

_Vampiric style powers! Shame Lola had to miss out_ Mel thought, eager at telling her best friend about what she missed.

"So. The easiest way to explain it, although it may seem highly complicated at first, is to concentrate all your powers on your feet. Then you have to disperse them, kind of 'flinging' them to another spot. The vibes will carry you at high speeds, which should be too fast for the Opposition to fully comprehend with their eyes, thus making them confused."

"And how do we do that?" another student asked, worriedly.

"Practice," Mr. Allbright said simply, smiling. "So stand up everybody and take a try!"

The thing Mel loved most about the class was nobody was afraid at looking like a failure. They all started off bad at power manipulation, and instead of putting each other down, they helped one another. It wasn't a strive for success that made the students aim high for graduation - it was the team-like thought of bringing down the Opposition together.

They all tried, some getting very close to doing it right, others hardly managing to send the vibes to their feet.

Mel managed to channel her angelic energy correctly, but struggled to do the flash step correctly.

On her sixth try, she was slowly understanding what she needed to do, when she looked up. Her eyes landed on a guy being dragged through the Academy by Amber.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" Mel asked Flora, nodding towards the two angels.

Flora, who had already mastered the flash step a few years before in an advanced class, lowered herself closer to the ground. She was levitating nearly six feet in the air, in the lotus position. "Hmm, I haven't seen him before," she replied, opening her eyes and furrowing her brow. "He could be a new student."

"But the Agency always manages to time arrivals with the beginning of term," Mel muttered thoughtfully, her eyes boring into his slowly disappearing figure. Every time she concentrated, shivers ran up her spine. "I had a feeling Amber would seek him out. She always manages to latch onto the new kids!"

"She made herself the unofficial meet-and-greet angel," Flora laughed, setting herself down on the ground in a graceful and soft manner.

"I'm amazed she hasn't re-killed everyone with her sweetness," Mel giggled, catching herself as her smile faded. "That didn't sound too bitchy, did it?"

"Not at all. Just between you and me, it is pretty true," she winked, getting up from the sand and going over to Mr. Allbright to ask a question.

Mel smiled, staring down the pathway. Who was he?

* * *

Rapping on the stained-glass chamber doors, Amber looked over to the school secretary, who nodded. The doors automatically swung open for the two, Edmund's eyes nearly being blinded by the intense white light.

"You could've allowed me some sunglasses," he muttered, squinting and raising his hand to his eyes.

"Don't be rude," Amber hissed, before plastering a grin on her face. "Michael, Uriel, I have come with a new student by the name of Edmund Pevensie."

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you," said one of the archangels. He had a glow about him, but it wasn't as strong as the other. In fact, he looked pretty tired and worn out, his suit very crumpled. "Please, both of you, sit down."

Amber seemed to want to take control of the entire situation. She even pulled out Edmund's chair for him, although he didn't protest. All of this was highly overwhelming for him. "Thank you, Michael. Our question is why he didn't arrive at the beginning of term," she said in a crisp, professional voice.

"I assume Edmund hasn't told you about his death," a remote voice commented, obviously coming from Uriel.

"No, he hasn't," Amber replied, puzzled. She looked at Edmund questioningly.

"This is where it gets quite complicated," Michael sighed, looking at both teenagers. "As you know, the Limbo dimensions is for souls who haven't quite made it to either Heaven or Hell yet. An alternate dimension. There is this another world that lives outside of Earthly time called Narnia. Humans can access it via portals on Earth, but time and space reacts differently in between the two places."

"And Edmund was able to access it?" Amber asked, awed at this revelation to her, although she tried to compose herself like, what she considered, a proper agent.

"Indeed. His brother and sisters too. But during a battle, Edmund was killed, and his soul was automatically transported here. Thus why he arrived during the first few weeks of the term, because dying in Narnia means Earthly rules don't exactly apply."

"If I may interrupt, how do you know all this?" Edmund asked. He looked from Michael to Amber, and back to Michael again.

"We possess omniscience, dear one," Michael laughed, although this sent shivers up Edmund's spine. Many times had Aslan addressed him and his sisters with that affectionate title. "Archangels and the creation angels, who made the Universe. Although you will be learning about this more in depth later in your studies."

"And what exactly is the purpose of this place?"

"To teach you how to be a proper agent," Uriel cut in before Michael had a chance to reply. "You will be studying about the powers you possess, and how you can harness them in combat. And if it is your chosen career, you will learn how to become a guardian angel."

"The Angel Academy is for trainee angels of all teenage ages to practice being angels, before they are official ones," Amber commented, smiling at Edmund.

Sitting back in his chair, he thought about this for a moment. It wasn't long before that he had been thrust into a magical world he didn't know existed. Now he had been thrown into another, a place specifically for dead people.

Edmund's head was starting to swim, and the archangels knew it, so they let the teenage angels be excused.

Walking out of the Council's staff room, he turned to Amber. "So all of this is definitely true?"

"Yes, it totally is. Now, I think we best try and get you settled into the Academy before you faint. I notice you are looking quite pale!"


	5. Shopping

"_Because when I arrive, I-I bring the fire, make you come alive, I can take you higher, what this is - forgot? I must now remind you, let it rock, let it rock, let it rock,_" a happy angel sang as she applied her make up to her face. Of course, Mel wasn't exactly good at singing - many times she had called herself a 'frog', with the voice she had, but it didn't stop her from belting out her favourite songs.

"Mel! Are you ready _yet_?" her friends called out, giggling as they shared private looks. They were sitting in her bedroom, grouping on the floor as they waited for her to make herself up.

"You know that looking hot takes time and effort," Mel laughed, fluffing up her brunette hair. She was in a cute top, short skirt, and high heels. It wasn't an outfit suitable for partying hard in the Heavenly town, but it definitely accentuated her best assets.

"Just because we are going to the mall, doesn't mean you have to go all out with your appearance," Amber smiled, smoothing out her white day dress. It was simple, it looked like it showed purity and harmony.

Mel turned around, her mouth hanging open in mock amazement. "Are you kidding me? Go out in simple clothing? The shock! The horror!"

She pretended to faint, Lola catching her from behind.

"You're crazy, Boo," Lola giggled, righting her best friend on her feet. "I think you look perfect, just like a sexy angel who wants to impress all the boys at the mall."

"And that's all I wanted to hear," Mel winked, grabbing her bag from her bed. As the girls walked out of her bedroom, she fell in line with Amber. "So, I noticed you met that new guy," she began, casually.

"Oh, you mean Edmund? Yeah, I got him settled," Amber smiled, twisting a lock of her red hair around her finger. "He needs to have his initiation ceremony soon."

An odd shiver ran up Mel's spine at the mention of his name. Why? "God, Amber! Do you have to do that sadistic torture to everyone?"

"It's a lovely experience, and I know you don't regret us doing it to you," Amber poked her tongue out in jest.

"I do regret you getting my outfit drenched. But, in all fairness, it was a great moment. If only you had told me beforehand, I wouldn't have been so grumpy," said Mel. A soft smile on her face, she remembered the night as if it was yesterday.

They took her out to the beach, dropping her onto the sand and circling around her in an eery way. Then, as if by angelic magic, her scenery melted away and Mel walked out onto the ocean to have a serene experience with the Creation angels.

As they passed a door in the Academy dorms, that same shiver struck Mel, the hairs raising on the back of her neck. Something behind that door made Mel's senses feel so much more alive.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked, concerned as she looked at Mel's face. She had gone paler, and her expression was something Amber couldn't read.

"What?" Mel asked dazedly, snapping back into reality. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm cool. Just got distracted. I'm fine, really, I'm fine!"

"Okay then." Amber gave her an odd look, trying to figure out why Mel had suddenly gone so panicky. She knew who lived in that room - why was Mel constantly reacting to anything about Edmund?

As the group of girl angels shimmered down the hallway, the door opened, a guy poking his head out, his eyes wide. It just so happened that at the same time Mel felt like her heart was going to pump out of her chest, he did too.

But when he looked towards them, they had already walked out of sight.

* * *

Edmund sat on his bed, his head hanging by his knees. Everything felt so weird and surreal here. Okay, so he adjusted well to Narnia. Sure, he thought that Lucy was crazy at first, playing those childish imaginary games. He used to gain inner satisfaction from constantly poking fun at her, insulting her and making Lucy cry. It wasn't until he walked into that wardrobe too, that he realised she wasn't making it up.

Shaking his head, he tried to put the thoughts out of his brain. "That was your old life, Edmund. This is your new one" he whispered to himself, laying his head down on the pillow. He had already been here a day, and trying to fit into the surroundings the same way he did with the other magical world.

He had been told by Michael that he had a couple of days to get himself sorted - by clothes, important school items, make friends, and try to merge himself into the angelic existence - and then he would have to start lessons at the Academy. They told him that he was going to be in the classes run by some teacher called Mr. Allbright.

Edmund closed his eyes, hoping that he could a few more hours of sleep. Since he arrived, he had been feeling dead tired, no pun intended. But every time he tried to rest, something seemed to be _calling_ him. It had no voice, but it was an invisible pull. The Universe was toying with his brain, that had to be it.

There is was again. That same cosmic force that wouldn't let him shut his eyes. Angrily, he sat up, a disgruntled sigh coming from him.

"Universe, or whatever you are...what is it?" he asked in a tired voice. He had given up restraining from this crazy place. All he wanted was sleep. Maybe if he let Heaven decided what he should do, the cosmos would let him be, for once.

"The Mall," a whisper seemed to come from inside his heart.

Confused, Edmund got off the bed, walking over to the mirror beside his small, dinky closet. He looked very bedraggled, as if being thrown into this new place was taking its toll on him. He only had a few outfits, which he found already in his wardrobe, as if the Academy was expecting him. Maybe getting outdoors might help, although he didn't know why he needed to go shopping. It was his least favourite task on Earth, he hated it when Susan or Lucy dragged him and Peter from store to store, looking at all the dresses and shoes of the 1940s.

What the heck. If he contemplated this decision any longer, his angel brain would implode.

* * *

Mel was practically drooling over a dress she was holding in her hands. A fashionista at heart, this was the perfect way to get out and have fun with her girlfriends.

"Ooh, Flora! Do you like these shoes?" Amber called out, holding up a pair of white sandals. Flora was the kind of angel who liked simplicity, fashion wasn't a love of hers, she was too entranced with her studies. She strived to be one of the holiest pure angels in Heaven.

"They are beautiful, yes. The gold buckles look..._uber_ cute," Flora said slowly, trying out the word for the first time.

The other girls giggled. Flora Devere speaking in modern terms? Who would've thought!

"I think I might buy this dress. Very Babylon worthy," Mel mused, holding it up against her body. Indeed, it was a good nightclub dress. Short, black, sexy - she would be turning a few heads when she went down to the Babylon Cafe to party.

"I've fallen in _love_ with this shirt," Lola gushed. Up against her chest was a black tee that read 'will not shut up'.

"That is definitely you!" all the girls laughed, Lola trying to swat Mel with the shorts she already picked out.

"Hey! Watch it, my body is very fragile," Mel joked, trying to look very cutesy.

They all laughed. "For a warrior angel who kicks demon ass, being fragile is a worry," Cam, an Earth angel who arrived not long after Mel, grinned at her. "You are strong, you are invincible-"

"You are WOMAN!" the other girls chorused in, making Mel blush. It was an old song, but it was their special anthem to help perk them up on their bad times. Another one they all liked was _Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves_.

"Come on guys, shut up," Mel muttered, her cheeks still deeply red. "Is there anything else you want to look at?"

"Let's go to the check out and maybe grab a bite to eat. I am _starving_," Lola cut in, the angels agreeing with her. Shopping takes a lot of energy, after all.

They bought their new clothes, walking out of the store with masses of bags on their arms. In unison, they all had the idea to pull out their phones and take a group photo, as if they were Californian chicks from a teen movie.

Laughing, they all heard the click of from their phones, and put them back in their bags.

That was when their eyes first met.

* * *

He had no idea why he was here. In fact, it was getting quite aggravating. A lot of people were around, the hustle and bustle of angels wanting to get the latest and greatest clothes and gadgets on offer in Heaven.

But the Universe told him to come here, so he complied. Things were different in Heaven, what was here he felt he could trust, he didn't have to be on guard as much as he had to in Narnia. This was considered the place of eternal rest and happiness - he could _definitely_ trust it, right?

"Ugh, I need to stop thinking so much," he muttered, rubbing his temples. "This is not doing me any good."

He could hear a bunch of teenage girls, giggling as they came out of a store.

"Movie moment!" one of them called out, the others all looking in their bags and pulling out...something he had never seen before. What were those things?

Whatever the gadget was, it seemed to have a built-in camera, because they all posed, and the tiny items clicked.

It certainly wasn't something Edmund was used to. Cameras in the 1940's were big and box-like, with a big light on one end, to help with the flash.

Heaven was a lot more futuristic than the decades he knew, let alone Narnia, which was all medieval.

They put the tiny gadgets back in their bag, one of the girls with a big smile on her face. He looked at her - and felt this odd sensation, the exact kind he did when he was in his room.

_They were the same girls._

She raised her head, and their gazes locked onto each other; the expression on her face was of surprise and bewilderment.

She was gorgeous, too. Lovely brown hair that bounced below her shoulders, deep green eyes, and a lovely figure, in eye-catching clothes that made Edmund's eyebrows raise.

She looked dazed. Her lips were slightly open, and she couldn't stop staring at him. It was clearly an awkward moment.

* * *

"Mel? Mel? MEL!" Lola yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her best friends face. "Heaven to carita, do you read me?"

"What?" Mel asked, her eyes finally leaving that mysterious guy. "Huh?"

"Who is he?" Lola asked, raising one eyebrow as she looked at the boy, who was walking away fast, a blush clear on his face. "He's got a cute ass."

"Lola, remember Brice?" Amber giggled, edging closer to the two angels. "That's Edmund Pevensie. You know, the one that Mel has been eyeing up ever since she first saw him?"

"I haven't been eyeing him up!" Mel replied hotly, bending over to fix the straps on her shoes. "He's interesting, that's all."

Amber nodded, excitement growing on her face. Everyone knew she was about to say something that she thought was big. "You can say that again. Do you know what Michael told me? We all know there is other dimensions and world floating out there - but Edmund was able to _access_ it, with his brother and sisters! It's this land called Narnia, which Ed told me was full of all these talking animals and mythical creatures. Oh, and wars. Lots of them! But Aslan, this kind of god in lion form, basically runs the entire world."

"Wait, what did you say?" Mel stopped short, staring at Amber. "Mythical creatures, and wars?"

"Yeah! He even mentioned a few. He's seen centaurs, gryphons, dryads, fauns, minotaurs, mer-people - we know them to be either demons or gods, but the actual folklore creatures exist in this place."

"Holy shit," Mel muttered, feeling dizzy at this new information. The event in Angel Watch made sense. She had gotten the code for Narnia - and had tuned in right in the middle of one of their famous battles.

"That sounds uber cool. I want to find out more about this Narnia world," Lola mused, a thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder if they have something on it in the library?"

"We can go check later. Right now I just want to get back to the dorm," Mel said. She sounded weak, and looked pale again.

Before they went back to the Academy, they got a quick to-go lunch in the Ambrosia district. While they were paying for their food, Mel pulled Lola aside, a worried look on her face.

"This place, Narnia? I got that for Angel Watch," she whispered, looking at the other girls for a brief moment. They were oblivious to their discussion. "And I just remembered, I saw Edmund with his brother. They were about to fight some evil looking dude. I'm not kidding."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lola hissed, concerned at her soul mate. "So are you trying to say all of this was cosmic destiny?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Edmund is The Person." Mel bit her lip, Lola's eyes going wider at this new information. "I have no idea what's going on, but I have to find out."

"Agreed," Lola said simply, the two quitting their conversation and rejoining their group.

There definitely was something mysterious about Edmund. All Mel wanted to know was what.


	6. Beach

Sorry it had a weird ending! I only had half an hour to finish it off, and I REALLY wanted to upload it today XD Hope you like it!

* * *

He could see them rushing towards him. Thousands of Telmarine soldiers, rushing towards the Narnians, about to kill them so they could still keep their hierarchy and leadership.

Peter was counting. Slowly, he went from one to ten, his voice quivering in a few places, but the High King remaining strong.

It all happened in perfect unison, the ground collapsing on the Telmarine's, the arrows flying high in the air and hitting them perfectly.

The battle raged on, Caspian nearly getting killed by Glozelle, but was saved by his hesitation.

And there he was. The Telmarine soldier who killed him, taking him by surprise and stabbing him in the front, the blow of the sword making Edmund fall in agony.

Then Edmund woke up.

He was breathing fast, a layer of sweat on his forehead. He had that feeling of hot and cold at the same time, and his covers were in a tangle around his body. He quickly got up from the bed, rushing over to his little fridge and pulling out some water.

Edmund nearly drank the whole lot, gasping afterwards. He still felt weak.

"I need to get out of here," he muttered, quickly opening his closet and pulling out a pair of snazzy jeans and a plain top, and this hoodie that Amber had given him as a present. It was black and had a grungy design on the front, and a big angel symbol on the back.

He quickly undressed, and threw the other outfit on, before walking out of his dorm room.

Edmund was careful to not slam the door behind him.

* * *

"Ugh! This is so frustrating, I thought it would be _here_," Mel groaned, putting another book down on the table. They already had a collection of several, although it felt like they had read a million on them.

"The library has books on nearly every dimension and world in existence," Lola muttered thoughtfully. She was puzzled how there was absolutely no literature explaining about this other world she had never heard of.

"Hello, dearest," a voice from behind of them said, his hands covering Lola's eyes. He leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "And what is thy fair maiden studying about, hmm?"

"You jackass! Don't surprise us like that," Mel laughed, using a book to whack him on the arm gently. "Probably gave Lollie a heart attack!"

"You like it when I appear and disappear 'like a vampire in a bad movie', sweetheart," he winked, his hands being yanked away from Lola's eyes.

She got up from the chair, still holding onto his arms, staring dreamily into his eyes. "We could really use your help," she whispered, moving so close to him that their noses were practically touching. Her lips met his for a second, teasing him with the romantic embrace.

During all of this, Mel was blushing and squirming uncomfortably. She remembered when Brice was still a POD, and she once used that description in her thoughts when he vanished into thin air. It was on their mission in Elizabethan London.

"You do forget, sweetheart, that you are an open book to me. I may be angel, but I still like reading your thoughts," Brice winked, pulling a chair and sitting down in between the two girls. He had his elbows on the table, and his chin in his hands, with a cheeky smile upon his lips. He looked a lot more happier than he did when he first came back from the Dark Side, but there was still that air of 'bad boy' about him, with his trademark Astral Garbage shirt and ripped jeans. "So, what are you girls reading about?"

"Well, if you must know, we were trying to find some information on this place. It's kind of like this world that lives outside of Earth, but is still accessible by certain portals, namely a wardrobe."

"You never told me he went through via a wardrobe," Lola raised her eyebrows at her best friend."

"Amber told me last night at the sleep over when you went to get the drinks," Mel replied, choosing her words carefully. Brice probably wouldn't have an issue with underage drinking, being a fallen angel, but he would probably tease them endlessly about being such bad girls.

"A wardrobe? Well, this is definitely intriguing," commented Brice. He reclined in his chair for a moment, staring up at the ceiling in the library. Unlike normal school libraries on earth, this one had very interesting features.

The outside had windows that had clouds floating on them, as if a reflection on shiny glass, even if their was no clouds in the sky. The interior was a very casual place, with plants snazzy furniture, and places to meditate while reading. However, the ceiling was the most important part - instead of normal brick, it's the entire universe. Planets, stars and space matter, all moving about and forming new Heavenly bodies.

The Academy's library was also open at all times, day or night, seeing as angels didn't really need to sleep.

"Yeah, it definitely is," Mel said, her face screwing up in disdain as she rhythmically tapped her finger on the desk. "But there is absolutely _nothing_ on Narnia. Seriously, I've looked everywh-"

"Did you say Narnia?" Brice had re-opened his eyes quickly, and he was sitting up straight. "I have seen a few books on it floating around in the restricted section, in fact I read a little of its history. If you give me a couple of days, I could probably get the keys again..."

"Could you? Thanks, you are seriously the best," Mel grinned, grabbing him by the cheeks and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Giggling, Lola did the same, but on his lips.

Wide eyed, Brice sat back in his chair, a mock-dazed expression on his face. "Kissed by two girls. I am officially a Heavenly stud."

Getting up from their chairs, Mel and Lola both gave him a whack on the shoulder, the three of them laughing at his joke.

* * *

Mel's toes buried deep in the sand. She liked that squidgy feeling, the moistness clinging to her skin, leaving patterns of her feet when she walked. There was nothing more relaxing than taking a walk down on the Heavenly beach in the middle of the night.

The only angels who were out were busy kissing each other under the moonlight, or the loners who found it peaceful to be by themselves. At this hour, it felt more like it was her and nature, alone.

Lola had gone back to the Academy after their time in the library. She was going to do a bit of yoga in her dorm room with Brice.

_Riiiiight, yoga. I don't think I've ever seen Brice try a 'feathered peacock', or whatever_ Mel thought, giggling as a v. naughty thought entered her brain. _Or did they go back to her dorm for 'yoga'?_

Either way, Mel was alone and she was happy to have some peace and quiet.

"It's a lovely feeling, isn't it?" a voice spoke in her head. When this voice appeared, Mel could feel this hot potato sensation in her chest.

Smiling, Mel sat down on a large rock which was close to the ocean. "It definitely is, Helix. I can finally think out here, just stare out into the ocean and...think," she replied, mentally. Telepathic communication with her inner angel was second nature to her.

"Speaking of thinking about things - this problem with Edmund is très freaky for you," Helix commented. She had such a squeaky voice that could sound very girly, but also harsh when she needed to be. "I know how you feel sweetie, remember, I am your inner angel. There is nothing that goes on in that brain of yours that I don't know."

"I just have no idea why this is happening though," Mel sighed. "He has to be The Person, the one I have this weird cosmic connection to. But why him? What is so special about Edmund Pevensie?"

"Apart from him being drop dead gorgeous with a stunner of an ass-"

"_Helix!_ Not helping."

"Why don't you actually talk to him?"

"Huh?" As the voice of Helix disappeared from Mel's brain, her angelic radar flared up. Someone was coming her way.

And it didn't take three guesses to work out who.

* * *

The beach. It was the only place here in Heaven that Edmund felt totally free. No more questions or problems in his mind, he could just clear them out, de-stress, and relax.

It also reminded him so much of Narnia. Instead of this futuristic city full of people from every century known to man, it seemed entirely natural here. It reminded him of where they first went in their second journey. The beach that was overlooked by the ruins of Cair Paravel.

The twinkling stars made it feel very spiritual. All he could see and feel, was the peacefulness of the place at night time, the cool sea breeze gently stroking his face, like the Universe was tenderly touching his cheeks.

The waves were gently washing against the sand, a slow, rhythmic beat that could lull a child to sleep.

It was truly perfect here.

Edmund was feeling a little better. He was starting to adjust to this new life. He missed his siblings, of course, they were practically the only friends he had on Earth, discounting Narnia. But there was nothing he could do, nothing he could change - he was dead, so he just had to deal with it.

There was this odd feeling in his mind as he slowly walked by a rock formation. It was like his brain was trying to ring all the alarm bells it could think of, and his body was tingling. It felt like his soul was trying to _tell_ him something.

"Hi," a cautious voice called out. It sounded like a girl around his age, but with a tinge of fear in her voice.

Edmund wasn't expecting it, so it made him jump. "Shit!" he exclaimed, trying to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the voice said, and he turned around to where it was coming from. Only a few feet from him was the girl that he had seen at the mall, sitting on a rock. "I forgot that you haven't properly tapped into your angelic radar yet."

"Angelic radar?" he asked, confused as she stood up. She was in a different outfit than a few hours before, which he put down to the fact it was cooler at the beach at night.

"Yeah. It's kind of this feeling we all get when another angel is in the vicinity," she moved closer to him, so he could fully see her in the moonlight. "I forgot to introduce myself at the mall. My name is Melanie Beeby."

She was absolutely beautiful, her white maxi dress making her look like a goddess in the moonlight. Edmund felt this odd flutter in his heart as he heard her name for the first time. "I'm Edmund Pevensie," he replied, trying to hide his blush. _Smooth talking, Ed(!)_

Mel smiled, giggling softly at his introduction. "I already know," she said, a bit cheekily. "You've pretty much been the topic of conversation with me and my friends. Not in a bad way, of course," she added quickly, blushing at her mishap, "but your story is definitely interesting."

"Amber," Edmund said simply, letting out a breath in a sort of laugh. "I had a feeling she would tell everyone about Narnia."

"I'll let you in on a secret - Amber isn't that good with keeping secrets," Mel rolled her eyes. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out walking? Usually if people are out at night, they are hitting the town."

"I needed to get away from that for awhile. Heaven and 1940's London are two different places, after all. Out here, on the beach, it feels peaceful." He chuckled, a wistful look on his face. "It feels quite like Narnia."

"Yeah, well Heaven is different from the London _I _grew up in! Okay, it was the 90's, but I came from a place called Park Hall, which is basically the hotspot for English crime, drugs and teenage gangs. Oh, and a shootout every night," Mel pulled a face.

The two, for some unknown reason, had a simultaneous decision to continue walking down the beach. It was the perfect way to talk to each other without getting too intimate.

"That must have been pretty awful for you," Edmund said, sympathetically. "Did your family ever get involved in that?"

"Oh, no way," Mel replied. "My sister was way too young, and my Mum and stepfather were pretty nice people. My father was a total berk, he basically pissed off when I was still a child. Thankfully my Mum found love again."

"Tell me more about them, your life is very fascinating to me." The moment Edmund said that, he mentally kicked himself, realising how stupid that sounded. He seemed to say the oddest things when he was around her.

Mel didn't mind, in fact she was quite happy about the question. Talking about home life didn't make her homesick anymore, in fact it made her feel more relaxed. "Jade's my little sister. She was five going on six when I died. Last time I saw her, which was on a guardian angel mission, she was a right little daddy long legs, just like me at that age." She smiled to herself, the memories of her visit to Park Hall flooding back. "Mum was very good to me, she raised me right and didn't turn into one of those awful mothers, like a few of my friends had. Des, my stepfather, was kind of this geeky-but-lovable type of guy. He was a total dork, but you couldn't help but laugh _with_ him, rather than _at_ him. One time I was crying to them about my teacher (long story, I won't bother you with the details), and he tried to make me laugh by calling her an old battle-axe. Mind you, she was this drop dead gorgeous model type woman, so it made no sense, but it was still pretty funny. Anyway, enough babbling on from me. Tell me about your family."

Edmund described in detail about his father and mother, the Professor, and his siblings. He even threw in a few stories about the four in Narnia, which totally captivated Mel.

They chatted the entire night, until the Creation angels came out, holding the sun in their hands, it gently peaking over the ocean horizon.

"We best go. It's dawn and I must get back, today I begin my lessons with Mr. Allbright. I'm pretty nervous, to be honest."

"Mr. Allbright? He's my teacher, too," Mel grinned, taking a peek behind the two. They had walked such a long distance, the footprints seemed to go on for kilometres, and yet they were still on the border of the Heavenly City. It was at times like this that made angels realise how big of a place they lived in.

"So that means I'll be seeing more of you?" Edmund asked with a smile. He sounded like he was desperately hoping for a yes. Was he really starting to like Melanie?

"Definitely. There's this famous saying here - if the Universe wants two people to meet, they will no matter what," Mel winked.

And the two angels walked back towards the Academy, bidding goodbye when they reached his dorm room.

"Holy shit," Mel breathed as she collapsed onto her bed. Her face was flushed and she was exhausted, as if the conversation took a lot out of her. The funny thing was, during the talk with Edmund, she had this nagging feeling that she had known him his entire life.

What Mel didn't realise, was that Edmund was thinking that too.


	7. Lesson

Okay, this chapter is smaller than the others...mainly because I'm getting into the NaNo spirit, and focusing more on my novel than my fanfic :) Sorry for not updating for so long! oxoxo

* * *

Mel bit her lip, staring at her appearance in the large mirror. Being totally fashion obsessed, her whole morning was focused on looking good. Really good.

It wasn't that she was trying to impress someone, as other angels would think. No! She dressed for herself, she didn't have any other reason than that.

"Yeah right, angel girl. Something tells me, due to my amazing and totally kick ass mind reading powers, that you have a little crush on Edmund," Helix teased, saying his name in a singsong voice. In her minds eye, Mel could see the blonde-haired inner angel sitting on a chair. She was grinning cheekily.

"I do NOT have a crush on Edmund!," Mel replied hotly. "Okay, so he is cute. Oh alright, yes, I admit I think he is v. hot. But I'm not trying to tart it up for _him_."

"Says the girl in the very short skirt, high heels and low cut top. Showing off your best assets, I think?"

"Helix, and I say this with a lot of love, sometimes you are very annoying."

"Thank you!"

Mel sighed as she turned her attention back to the mirror. She didn't look slutty, she just dressed like every other 21st century girl in Heaven. Plus, she didn't have time to get changed. It was time to go to the first lesson of the day.

* * *

He was sitting on a hammock, looking at his sneakers, a miserable expression on his face. Edmund didn't like this idea of doing classes, especially the kind that involved tapping into your own magical powers.

"Edmund Pevensie, so glad to meet you," a voice said behind him. Edmund twisted his head to look around, and spotted a man walking towards him. He had tufty hair and a beak-like nose. He reminded Ed of a duck. "Sorry to surprise you. I'm your teacher, Mr. Allbright."

"I guessed that. A friend of mine mentioned she was in your class," Edmund muttered. He was still finding it hard to talk to anyone else except Mel. Although with Amber, he didn't have a chance to say anything, really.

"May I ask who's your friend?" Mr. Allbright said. He stood underneath a palm tree that was only a few feet taller than him.

"Melanie Beeby." Edmund tried to avoid Mr. Allbright's gaze, because he knew his cheeks were going slightly pink at the mention of her name.

"Ah yes. I'm glad that you're finding your feet here, I understand how it must be for you, being thrust from one alternate world to another," Mr. Allbright smiled, choosing his words carefully. He knew how Edmund was feeling, it didn't take three guesses to work out he was still having a bit of trouble adjusting.

Edmund was just about to reply, when his angelic senses started tingling, exactly the same way as the night before at the beach. He turned his gaze to the pathway that lead into the courtyard.

Everything seemed to melt away as Edmund focused on Melanie. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The way the sun made her hair shine, the steady clacking of her high heels, her beautiful figure...he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Her smile lit up when she saw him, and Mel rushed over as quickly as she could. "I knew I would find you here!" she giggled, smacking her head with her palm at her final words. "What am I saying? Of course I would, it's class day today."

Mel seemed a bit too giddy, which made Edmund chuckle softly. He got up from the hammock, a grin upon his face. "I probably would've taken the first day off if I didn't know you were coming." He coughed, his blush growing deeper. "And I-I like your outfit. You look really pretty."

_Can you stop making stupid comments at her?_ Edmund said in his mind.

Mel didn't think it was idiotic, in fact she blushed, her smile growing bigger. "Thank you," she said softly. She was at a loss for words, thanks to his compliment.

A bit of her hair fell in front of her eyes, which she tucked behind her ear. Ed followed the movement of her hand, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

At the other end of the courtyard, Mr. Allbright was watching the two, an odd smile on his face. It reminded him of when he was a student at the Academy, and there was this girl he was infatuated with. _Teenage crushes_ he thought, chuckling. All the angels went through it.

* * *

More students filed into the courtyard, and soon the lesson began. Being a beginner, Edmund became the "little brother" of Mel, and she helped Mr. Allbright in the task of teaching him. Starting off in baby steps wasn't too particularly pleasant for the King of Narnia, but being next to Mel made it much more easier to cope with.

"I know it seems quite difficult now, because you haven't actually connected to your Inner Angel yet, but I'm going to teach you the Link," Mel said, sitting down next to Edmund. She noticed the crestfallen look on his face, and she felt very sympathetic for him. It was only four Heavenly years ago that she was exactly like that - trying to tap into her angelic powers was pointless, in her mind. She just wanted to go back home. It all felt like something that would've taken years to master, when in fact it only took around a term.

"When am I going to 'connect' to my Inner Angel?" Edmund asked, turning his head sideways to look at her. She had put her hair up into a sporty ponytail. He was quite disappointed at that, she looked far more prettier with her hair down.

"Ah, that's something only the Universe knows," Mel smiled. "When you are given your true angel name, that's when it happens. It's a v. serene moment and unique to every angel."

"It sounds highly confusing," Edmund replied, doubtfully. "Out of curiosity, what is your true angel name?"

"Helix," Mel grinned. "And my inner angel is v. opinionated, mind you! She'll give me a whack on the head whenever I need it. Anyway, enough chatting, I need to help you learn some stuff!"

She directed him to sit in the lotus position, and take a few breaths, as if he was about to meditate. "So the whole thing is, you have to make yourself feel as if you are totally safe. Nothing can harm that soul of yours. Feel happy! Like the preschool kids taught me, make your mind feel 'smiley'. Then, in your minds eye, picture yourself being the very best you can be. Open your angelic heart, welcome in the light, and voila! You have connected to the Link. It's basically the power supply of every angel in the Universe, all connected into one."

"I don't think I can do that kind of stuff," Edmund said. He sounded really uncomfortable. "It's a lot different than fighting wars in Narnia. You know that I actually broke the White Witch's wand before I became King, but then she turned on me and stabbed me. I thought I was going to die then, but-"

"EDMUND! Focus!" Mel poked him, giggling. She could tell he was very nervous, so she laid her hand on his.

It was as if something inside of him woke up from a restless dream. The most her skin touched his, Edmund relaxed, a soft smile on his face.

Mel blushed, quickly pulling her hand away. It was awkward for a few moments, until Edmund wisely decided to try out the Link for the first time.

It took a few practices, but it wasn't until his fourth try that he felt this unusual _whoosh_ inside of his chest. And for some unknown reason, it just felt right. He knew he had done it.

"See? Nothing to it, it's quite easy once you get the hang of it," Mel smiled, throwing her arms around Edmund in a quick hug.

It took him by surprise, but he didn't complain. In fact, it felt even more wonderful than refreshing his soul with angelic power.

"Hey, I hope this doesn't sound at all odd..." Mel began, her face flushed. She couldn't meet his eyes, she had never been good at asking these questions. "Would you mind, possibly...well, you know, we could...what I'm trying to ask is if you...want to...hang out together tomorrow? Like, it's not a date, well, not if you don't want it to be," she added quickly, taking in a breath. _Oh Universe, open up the sand and swallow me up._

Edmund didn't hesitate. He did his 'bad boy' smirk, trying to look cool. Looking TOO eager was quite foolish, wasn't it? "That would be great. Do you want to go eat at one of the restaurants, or spend some time down at the beach again?"

"We'll let the Universe decide," Mel winked. "It will lead us where we should go."

The two were sitting very close, and Edmund felt his heart quickened. He had never felt this way about a girl before! All he wanted to do was hold her by the waist and kiss her...

"Edmund? Mel? It's break time," Mr. Allbright said. He had an amused smile on his face - he knew exactly what Ed was thinking, thanks to his mind reading ability.

"Oh, really? I completely didn't notice the time! I have to meet Lola at the library again, we've got a lot of material to cover," Mel giggled nervously. She got up from the beach towel, with Edmund following her. "I'll see you later," she whispered.

Edmund smiled and waved, before walking down towards the ocean. An odd smile on his face, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't wait to hang out with Mel again - just the two of them, alone.


End file.
